Riku vs. Cecil Harvey
Riku vs. Cecil Harvey is a What-If Death Battle featuring Riku from Kingdom Hearts and Cecil Harvey from Final Fantasy IV. Description Kingdom Hearts vs. Final Fantasy. These two are masters of darkness. Instead of using it for evil, they use it to help others. Will the knight of Baron be able to gain victory, or will Riku shatter that dream. Find out NOW!!!!! Pre-Fight Predictions Who are you rooting for? Riku Cecil Harvey Who do you think will win? Riku Cecil Harvey Interlude Wiz: Darkness. A type of power that is usually evil and bad for humans. Boomstick: However it can be used for good and fighting bad guys. Wiz: Like Riku, the newly formed Keyblade Master. Boomstick: Or Cecil Harvey, the Dark Knight turned Paladin. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a death battle. Riku Boomstick: Destiny Islands. The Raft. The Secret Place. There are all key ingredients to start the backstory of a keyblade Master. Wiz: Riku was once on an island with two other people, Sora and Kairi. However, Riku himself wanted to leave the island, so much that he opened the secret door and released the heartless onto the island, which eventually lead him to his escape, being completely surrounded by darkness. Boomstick: He wound up in Hollow Bastion, in which he was greeted by the evil witch Maleficent, who offered him shelter and protection, because protection is definitely what Maleficent is good at. Wiz: So that’s how it started. Soon, Riku became controlled by Ansem, but was beaten by his best friend while not in control of his own body. After being defeated, he was locked inside the Door to Darkness. Boomstick: And that’s really all you need to know about… well, anything, really. Wiz: While it’s true that Riku is a badass, and usually fights on his own, he still has to use his own keyblade, which was passed down from Terra, to fight almost all of his battles. This keyblade is called the way to dawn. Boomstick: And that’s not even all, the main thing about Riku is the fact that his main power was completely dark. As in, most of the darkness gives him his power. Wiz: Even though Riku lost the ability to summon heartless and create anti-forms given to him by Maleficent, he was permanently altered after being under the control of Ansem. Boomstick: They have gone down dramatically since then, but they still exist. He has the power to control multiple dark abilities, such as Dark Firaga, where he shoots out a bunch of dark fire, and Dark Aura, which boosts his speed insanely high. Wiz: But all of that is increased when he activates Dark Mode, which has a time limit, that increases his speed, stamina, and strength, while also increases his dark powers. Boomstick: He can also use Dark Shield, which is basically a shield that can stop most attacks, but is powered by darkness. Daaaarknesssss. Wiz: Even though that doesn’t seem like a lot, Riku is no pushover. He’s been able to stand to Sora multiple times, however being defeated most of those times, as well as defeating Young Xehanort and Twilight Xemnas without help from anyone but his Spirit Dream Eaters, mainly using his Keyblade. Boomstick: Maybe the darkness isn’t as bad as people say it is. Wiz: Yes it is. This doesn’t change anything. Riku: After allowing darkness into my heart, am I still fit to wield the Keyblade? Even after locking you away, here you are, haunting me again. So I get it now. There's no point in trying to hold the darkness back. Cecil Harvey Wiz: Cecil Harvey was born to Lunarian Kluya and Human Cecilia, and his brother Theordor, who later became Golbez Boomstick: He ran away at a young age. Theodor, being the idiot seven year old, abandoned his baby brother. Wiz: Luckily King of Baron found Cecil outside Baron City wall. The King raised Cecil from baby to a young adult as Dark Knight, harnessing dark arts. Boomstick: Cecil was sent off on cool missions with friend Kain to kill dragons and go to village to deliver Ring. Wiz: Ring was a bad thing. Ring turned out to be full of monsters and town was destroyed. Journey starts from there. Boomstick: After a while, Cecil becomes a Paladin. As a Paladin, Cecil as an array of spells, such as Cure, which heals him for a little. Wiz: Cura, which heals him for a little more. Teleport, which allows him to, of course, teleport. Libra tells him info on what his enemy is weak to. And finally, Cecil has many swords at his disposal. Boomstick: Such swords include Mythgraven Blade, a blade with holy power and legend inscribed on it. Lustrous Sword is upgraded version with more attack, and even Excalibur which does a lot of damage. Wiz: However, Ragnarok is second best sword, with even more power and he gets Strength, Stamina, and Spirit boost. Boomstick: But his best weapon is Lightbringer, which gives extra Strength, Stamina, and Agility. There is chance that Holy will be casted upon enemy being hit. Wiz: Cecil is a powerful Paladin who saved the world. Boomstick: He even can fly an airship. Wiz: However, all of that was possible from outside help. If it weren't for that, Cecil would be dead. In fact, most of his win are usually from four other people helping him. Boomstick: Other than that, Cecil is a force to be reckoned with. Golbez: Prove this "vow" of yours. Cecil: As you say, the bonds with my allies are my strength. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : But first a special announcement from the creator of this Death Battle, John1Thousand. Take it away. Special Announcement John: Hello everyone, would you like to see your favorite character make a special guest appearance as an announcer with Wiz and Boomstick. If so leave in the comments section who you would like to see as a special guest. Boomstick: But First, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Fight Outside of the walls, Cecil Harvey is seen as a Dark Knight watching as civilians enter. Just as he is about to let some merchants in a weird flash of light came out near the woods. Cecil didn't think much of it. As the day went on he noticed a hooded young man with a weird sword try to go into the city. Cecil then tried to move the man. Cecil: That is an interesting you have. State your name and business. Riku then noticed but, didn't want to answer the last question. Riku: My name is Riku. Cecil: What are you doing here. Riku then grabbed his Keyblade and tried to attack Cecil, but failed. Riku: My reason is none of your business, however I will eliminate any that gets in my way. Cecil and Riku both enter into their stances with swords in hand. Fight!!!! Cecil was the first to make a move by shooting projectiles at Riku. Dark aura spheres were coming towards Riku. However he was able to block all of the projectiles. Riku then charged towards Cecil and tried to take giant swings at him. Cecil was able to dodge the swings of his Keyblade and changed into a Paladin. He then started a barrage of attacks. Cecil: Moon Transmission The move was able to hit Riku into a building. However there was more in store for Riku. Cecil changed back into a Dark Knight. Cecil: Burn!!! Purple and Black flames quickly came towards Riku, but he managed to get out in time. Riku: My turn. Riku then charged at Cecil with a barrage of his own attacks of slashes and thrusts. Unlike the first time, these slashes hit Cecil Harvey all over the body. After a few more slashes Cecil soon fell towards the ground. Cecil was right back up and was more angry with Riku. He then started to use Dark Flame again. This time he had a plan for Riku. Riku was able to dodge the flames. However, just as Riku was going to attack he then saw a wave of dark energy along with a javelin. Cecil: Dark Wave!!! Riku was not fast enough as the wave hit him along with the javelin. Riku was trying to take it out. The javelin then returned to Cecil. Cecil then changed into a Paladin. Riku and Cecil were charging towards each other. Riku was able to grab Cecil and put his sword into Cecil's and then spinned over him. He then used his foot and kicked Cecil to the ground. Before Cecil could be finished. He was able to dodge Riku's keyblade. He then used another wave. Unlike before, it was a white color and was coming towards Riku fast. Cecil: Illuminate!!! Cecil then was quick on the attack. He then sent Riku into the air. Cecil: Behind the lights comes Judgement. There was two more slashes before being sent to the ground. Cecil: I know my course! Cecil was changing between Paladin and Dark Knight. Riku tried to attack Cecil, But to no avail. Cecil was in his Dark Knight when he used Dark Flame. It sent Riku up into the air. Cecil turned into a Paladin again before attacking. Cecil:This, feel it. The moon leads me. Cecil took one swing at Riku and turned into a Dark Knight. Cecil: Light and darkness cast a lot. Dark spheres then went towards Riku followed by being hit with two powerful strikes. Riku screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. There is another shot of Riku falling to the ground, dead. Cecil: A knight's path never ends. K.O. Cecil is then seen with Golbez talking to him about the fight Riku's body is then seen disappearing into a Dark Aura. Conclusion Boomstick: That was intense. Wiz: While both are impressive with the way they use darkness, Cecil was just a whole new level. Boomstick: Cecil's dark knight and paladin made it hard for Riku to fight. Wiz: Plus his use of light also made him dominate over Riku. Boomstick: Looks like Riku had been illuminated by the darkness. Wiz: The winner is Cecil Harvey. Did you agree with the Outcome of Riku vs. Cecil Harvey? Yes No Maybe Next Time on Death Battle Combatant # 1 Combatant # 2 Luna (Royal Canterlot Voice): Citizens of Ponyville! We have graced your tiny village with our presence, so that you might behold the real Princess of the Night! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Final Fantasy vs Kingdom Hearts' themed Death Battles Category:John1Thousand Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016